Volleyball birds
by DarkNemi
Summary: Various Haikyuu one shots involving different pairing. Warning: Yaoi
1. AsaNoya

**A/N: This will be a collection of one shots from the series Haikyuu! I will write about several pairings, so if you have any requests about a pairing or theme then please comment! If some of you want to, then in the future I can make one or two chapters with a Person X reader version!(If that makes sense)! I won't write any lemons, sorry, I suck at it (unfortunately)**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this story** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o **, And I am very sorry for grammar mistakes.**

 **(I do not own Haikyuu in any way or form, it belongs to Haruichi Furudate!)**

* * *

He eyed the orange colored plant fall down from the tree and onto the wet ground. Students passed as they talked about their lives and crushes. The male leaned down and grabbed the piece. He did this softly, scared that it would break. In his eyes it was very beautiful. It stood out in the flock of leaves. Most of them were brown or green. This one special leaf in his hand was an orange and red one. As he turned it over in his palm and inspected it a voice shouted from behind him, making him look over his shoulder.

A small figure ran toward him. He bumped into some of the other students, but didn't seem to care. When he was two centimeter away, he stopped to lean his hands on his knees. His breath came out in heavy huffs.

"Asahi... why aren't you coming to practice?... we were all...waiting for you" The small libero breathed heavily between his words. He moved his hand up toward his forehead, dragging away the sweat.

"I didnt want to train..." Was Asahi's only response as he again gazed at the leaf.

The libero raised a curious eyebrow. he reached forward and grabbed the leaf.

"Hey! Give that back!" Requested the ace, making Nishinoya giggle.

"it is only a leaf, there are probably a thousand others around here!" Nishinoya then gave the leaf back to him. he wanted to crumble it so badly, but he didn't want to hurt Asahi. "I know there are many other leaves here, but this one is special. It stands out" The ace said with a calm voice.

The shortest out of the two then smiled a big smile, making Asahi's stomach flutter. Nishinoya patted him on the shoulder and said "Then you have to be that leaf! be the best ace and stand out on the court" He paused, then continued "But then you have to train and not skip... or look at leaves while everyone else are waiting for you" They both laughed, Asahi an apologetic one.

The tall ace scratched the back of his neck as he looked at the plant in his hand.

"If I take it with me it will definitely be destroyed, what to do, what to do..." He softly mumbled.

The smaller boy walked closer to Asahi. He reached up and grabbed his cheeks, which resulted in the taller boy blush different shades of red.

"If you want a lucky item, I have something else I can give you" The libero spoke softly.

He leaned on to his toes, but soon understood that he was too short. Yuu then walked even closer so that he was now standing on top of Asahi's shoes. He leaned up on his toes and kissed the ace on the mouth. Both hands located on his cheeks.

The ace moved his hands up behind his partners hair, tangling his fingers in the dark brown strands. A shiver ran down his spine, a few goosebumps popped out on his arm. A feeling of warmth he loved settled itself in his stomach.

Unfortunately, the libero leaned back. Asahi missed the feeling already.

They stared intently in each others eyes for a few seconds more. Brown orbs meeting each other. The wild shorty then jumped off of Asahi's feet. He ran back to practice, smiling at the baffled male over his shoulders.

Asahi was awestruck. He bit back a smile as he slowly walked forward toward the gym.

"Maybe it is you Nishinoya, that is a special leaf"

* * *

 **Okay. This sucked so bad. Did you stick with me until the end? I applaud you. You deserve a golden medal. I will try my best to at least post one chapter every second day. This story was surprisingly short, it will probably be the shortest out of everyone I will write. Once again sorry for the grammar errors!**

 **If you have a pairing or scenario you want me to write about, please comment.** ( ･ω･)ﾉ


	2. KageHina

**A/N: This one was really enjoyable to write! The song Battlefield by Jordin Sparks kept entering my mind as I wrote this chapter, I personally think it kind of fitted with the snowball fight** (*´∀`*)

 **A big thank you to closetnightmares for reviewing! I really appreciated it *computer hug*, I don't know if this story is to your liking but here is a KageHina chapter in a snowball fight. Hope you enjoy it!**

He brushed his cold hands together as he tried to get some warmth back into his body. A snowflake dived down from the sky and landed on the small boys cold nose. The red head crossed his eyes and looked at it, but the snowflake had already melted.

"Haha! You look hilarious Hinata!" Tanaka laughed and pointed toward the short volleyball players eyes. Hinata grinned as he kept crossing his eyes and made weird facial expressions, trying to make his senpai laugh. He succeeded, but not everyone found this enjoyable. Tsukishima had raised an eyebrow at the shorter male while saying "You are such a kid". Yamaguchi nodded furiously in the background and snickered.

Hinata moved his gaze toward the taller boy "What did you say? You wanna fight, huh?!". He raised a fist toward Tsukishima, who only returned a glare back and scoffed.

"Sorry I am late!" The volleyball team heard someone shout from the distance. A male with onyx colored hair and dark blue eyes raced toward them while panting. When he arrived, he breathed heavily as he glared at the other team members.

Sugawara patted the newcomers back and smiled gently, "it doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you arrived at all" he spoke with a motherly tone.

Daichi clapped his hands together, bringing everyones attention toward him. "So, are we all ready for war. We may get hurt in this battle, who knows, we may even be scarred for life, but it is all worth it. This is important. Something we can tell our kids, even grandchildren. We may even-"

"it is a snowball fight..." Tsukishima interrupted him, rolling his eyes.

Nishinoya looked at him while moving his finger over his mouth, making a "hyyyssh" sound.

Shadows appeared on the captains face as he frowned. "Yes, as Tsukishima so beautifully stated, a snowball fight. But it isn't a normal snowball fight. This is... Karasunos snowball fight! So we shall take this seriously. I will separate everyone into two teams. On the first team we have yamaguchi, Tanaka, Kageyama, Asahi and I. On the second team we have Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Hinata, Sugawara and Shimizu will accompany you"

The second her name was spoken, Tanakas eyes dropped out of his eye sockets.

"What, I won't be able to protect my goddess!?" He fell down onto the white ground, squirming.

Nishinoya on the other hand ran in front of her and stretched his hands wide open "I won't let anyone hurt you! It was fate that bought you on our team!".

A few meters away stood Kageyama and Hinata while glaring at each other. They were both set on that they wouldn't lose

* * *

Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Hinata and Sugawara was hiding behind a wall of snow. A dark aura surrounding them. Out of nowhere a hard ball of snow hit right over their heads, so they bowed down even lower for cover. Another ball was on the verge of hitting Shimizu, but she cut it open by swaying her right hand in front of her.

"That is my queen!" Shouted Tanaka from the other end of the basketball field. Daichi decided it would be best to stay somewhere there would be less risk of hitting others who are passing by.

Another ball came flying. Hinata watched as it flew from one end to the other, hitting Tsukishima right in the face. It fell down piece by piece. Nishinoya crackled up laughing. Tsukishimas glasses covered in damp as his anger rose.

"Sorry Tsukki!" A high pitched shriek came from the opposite team.

As Tsukishimas face was visible a shiver ran down everyones spine.

"I did not sign up for this... But now it is on!" He shouted and grabbed a hand full of pure white snow, throwing it toward the opposite team.

He was indeed right. it was on.

From every direction balls of snow fired across the field. From the front, from the sides. Hinata was sure one would come from below. He moved from his position and ran fast forward. He grabbed some snow and formed it, making it round and hard. The redhead focused on different targets until he found the perfect one.

He fired the ball.

It hit the target on his forehead.

"Yes, I got you!" Hinata shouted in excitement, but it disappeared soon after.

A darker aura then he had ever seen grew out from Kageyama. The snow melted away from his face as Kageyamas anger grew.

 _Oh oh..._ Hinata thought as he walked a few steps back. _Not the best person to pick a fight with...!_

The redhead turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could in fear of being killed. Kageyama shouted "Hinnaataaaa!".

The feeling of running through snow was exhausting. His feet felt heavy. The short volleyball player ducked under Asahi between his legs when he almost ran into him. The ace wore a baffled expression.

When Hinata looked to his right, he saw a small wall of snow waiting for someone to hide behind it. Everyone else stood and shot at each other. It was a complete mess. He jumped over the wall and fell down onto the soft snow face first. The orange haired boy desperately turned around on his back, but what he saw made shivers flow down his spine and goosebumps plop out of his skin.

Kageyama stood behind the wall of snow. His eyes covered by his dark fringe. The sun shone right behind him, making him glow a golden color. The setter walked forward, crushing the wall and kicking the snow away. Hinata tried to crawl away, but Kageyama grabbed his feet and pulled him back again.

"Kageyama, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to throw it at you, I promise!" Hinata lied, hoping it could save his sorry ass.

The king of the court leaned down and crawled on top of the spiker. Snow fell down from his hair and on top of the scared teens face.

Hinata closed his eyes as he braced himself, he was sure he was going to get hit. Instead, he felt something cold touch his face. The feeling grew as his entire face was covered in freezing snow.

He opened his eyes and dragged his hands across his face. Kageyama grinned a mischievous smile and raised his eyebrows.

"Payback" Was the only word he muttered.

"I hate you" The words felt unnatural on Hinatas lips even though he spoke them countless times. His fingers moved up toward the setters face and gently grabbed his soft cheeks. A red tinted color grew over his nose as the redheads thumbs moved back and forth. Kageyama bit his lower lip and avoided the shorter boys stare, which resulted in the shorter boy grinning.

Hinata slightly pushed the raven haired boys head further down toward him, making their faces only a few centimeters apart. kageyama obliged and leaned closer to the boy beneath him, closing his eyes in the process.

They felt each others warm breath before their cold lips interlocked. Hinata resumed moving his thumb back and forth his lovers cheek. He knew this had a soothing effect on the setter.  
Kageyama released a slight groan and moved his hand up toward Hinatas cheek, pushing his mouth slightly more open for better access.

 **Splaash**

A big clump of snow was hit on the sides of the lovebirds faces. They leaned away from each other and looked to the side to see who it was that had interrupted them.

There, Nishinoya stood and laughed his butt of while holding his hands over his stomach.

"That was perfect! Rolling thunder in snowball fight version! Tanaka, did you see! I rolled around and threw it right at the lovebirds! hahahahahha" he then fell down onto the ground when Kageyamas snowball came in contact with his face.

 **A/N: This is the end of the chapter, thank you for reading it! If you have a pairing or a scenario you want to see, please leave a comment!**

 **I am also very sorry for grammar mistakes! Please forgive me** ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱


	3. KuroKen

Kenma was never one for romance. Give him a video game or a volleyball and he'll be fine, but everything related to emotions was far beyond him. This new emotion he had discovered was not in his dictionary, something that confused the setter a whole lot. He didn't know if what he was feeling was strong friendship or love, maybe it was plain lust?

At first his idea was to ignore the heavy ache that grew in his chest whenever his best friend was talking to a girl. Or the feeling of his heart throb heavily against his chest when his skin accidentally came in contact with his crush.

It was difficult. And unfortunately this emotion grew more and more every time he met his best friend. He would never mention this in fear of destroying their already perfect friendship. He would never ask any unnecessary questions that could put their relationship in jeopardy. This was a rule he had made to himself years ago, and he had decided to keep it.

* * *

The feeling of his school locker beneath his palm unsettled the young boy. It was warm, unusually warm. Or maybe he was just colder than normal. He shock his head back and forth as he ignored the thought and deemed it unnecessary. It was probably nothing.

He walked slowly to the gym heading for volleyball practice. The young boy played a new game he had just downloaded on his phone, which resulted in him dumping into quite a few students on the way.

The sound of gym shoes squeaking rose the closer he got. The door was already open, so he casually walked inside without looking up from the game he was currently playing.

"Kenma, Give me a toss!" Someone shouted. He didn't have to turn toward the source of the sound to know who it was. He sighed in frustration and sat his phone down onto the bench. His gaze moved toward the volleyball court. There stood Yaku, Inuoka, Lev, Taketora and... Kuroo. Everyone was looking at him, expecting him to come over and practice with them.

Lev wore a huge grin and nodded, hoping he could spike a ball that Kenma had tossed for him. Yaku kicked Lev and told him to concentrate. Inuoka smiled genuinely, completely opposite from Taketora who wore a frown. He was probably angry at Kenma for disturbing their practice. Lastly, there was Kuroo, who grinned and gave him the thumbs up. His hair was as spiky as usual. He grinned in a way that made people think he knew their secrets.

Kenma nodded back to them and walked forward without hurry. He guess he could practice with them, even if Taketora was shooting daggers at him with his scary gaze.

After only seven minutes, the setter felt nauseous and dizzy. He stopped thinking for a second and stared at the ground. The room was spinning and rotating. A cold chill ran through him.

His mind returned when the volleyball hit the top of his head. He immediately looked up and saw his teammates look at him with confused stares.

"Kenma, are you not feeling well?" Yaku asked and walked forward to stand in front of the setter. He didn't respond, only shrugged. He was feeling unusually warm today. As if a sun had inhabited his head. His gaze travelled to the floor once again. He wanted to continue the game he was playing on his phone, he was getting to the good part.

A cold hand came in contact with his forehead, again dragging him out of his thoughts. He looked up and came eye to eye with a certain raven haired boy. Apparently Yaku had been pushed to the side by Kuroo.

As Kenma stared into his narrowed golden brown eyes, his heart was palpitating and his cheeks heated more and more with every second passing. The hand on his forehead moved slightly. "Your face is unusually flushed, maybe you have a fever?" The captain asked and tilted his head to the side.

The corners of his vision turned yellowish, Kuroos face turned in and out, in and out.

Then it all turned dark.

* * *

 _"Hey, Kuroo? Do you believe in love?" A small boy asked and gazed at the stars above them. The sound of the lake and light of the stars were a good combination. He clutched his fingers around some of the grass beside him on the wet ground._

 _"I think so" The other boy answered and moved his golden orbs toward his best friends. "Why do you ask, Kenma?"._

 _"I just think it sounds so weird. One person you love? someone you want to live your whole life with. Don't you think it all sound made up?" The confused nine year old sighed._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Kuroo turned onto his side, balancing on his elbow. "I don't think it is weird. It's like best friends, only that love is apparently much more intense. If you can have emotions for a friend, then I guess you can have different emotions like love to. You have different feeling for me than you mother, right? so maybe there are a lot of different feeling to yet discover for us"_

 _Kenmas eyes widened when his friend finished his small speech. You could always count on him to have some kind of answer. Kenma smiled to himself and bit his lip. He wanted to discover this feeling now, so that he could tell it to Kuroo and make him happy for being right about this. He really wanted to make Kuroo happy._

 _"Hey, often on movies someone destroys their friendship for love. No matter what, we can never end up in a fight because of romance, okay?" Kuroo said with a stern tone. Kenma nodded._

 _"Pinky swear?" he asked and moved his pinky forward. It was clear in his expression that he begged for the younger boy to agree. His face lit up when Kenma moved his hand forward and wrapped his pinky around Kuroo_ ' _s._

* * *

A pair of tired eyes slowly opened and greeted the day a hello. Everything was unfortunately blurry. He was to tired. What kind of position was he sitting in. His hands where wrapped around something, his feet too. It was as if he was humping up and down. A blush grew on his cheeks when he realized what his thoughts sounded like.

He moved his head slightly up and bumped his nose into soft black locks. Sniffing, he recognized the smell right away.

"Finally awake, huh?" A voice asked. The blush on the second years cheeks deepened. He finally understood where he was. He was positioned on Kuroo's back, apparently walking home.

 _A piggyback?_ he thought to himself.

"what happened?" Kenma asked with a raspy voice. His throat hurt slightly.

"You fainted in the gym, so I told everyone that I would take you home" The embarrassed male could hear the grin from his best friends voice. He tried to draw his attention elsewhere, focusing on the cars passing, the dogs barking from the different houses and the small kids playing with each other. Nothing helped. He was thinking about Kuroo's strong back. On the smell from his hair that made butterflies go wild in his abdomen. It was inevitable, nothing could change his thought no matter how much he tried.

"Kenma... are you sniffing my hair?"

Except that.

"N-no! It was tickling my nose. I-I was holding in a sneeze..." He lied hoping Kuroo would buy his lie.

After a few seconds Kenma leaned down onto his friends neck again. His fingers clutching his shoulders. He was so warm, it soothed the teens nerves.

"Hey, Kenma... Do you have something you want to tell me?" The dark haired teen asked, startling the boy with pudding hair. He only shock his head. He couldn't tell him. refused to tell him. They promised years ago that love wouldn't destroy their friendship, he wouldn't break it now.

"You can tell me anything, you know. I am worried about you" The captain continued. A feeling of shame and regret grew in the pit of Kenma's stomach. Maybe he should tell him, if not, their friendship may be destroyed because of their lack of communication, which would be his fault.

"You really want to know?" He mumbled against his shoulder. He felt Kuroo nod. His throat tightened.

"I really really like you..." Were the words that left his lips. He didn't know if it was the best decision to confess, but a feeling of relief washed over him. Maybe he should have come out with it sooner. Still, his heart beat hard against his chest, it was painful. He didn't want to lose his childhood friend, he was close to say that it was a lie, but the thought stopped when his best friend responded.

"Well... I really really like you to" Replied the third year.

Kenma shock his head, "No, I don't think you quite understand. I mean it in a more than best friends way. In a... in a r-romantic way... kinda..." The feeling of embarrassment sneaked up on him, making him hide his entire face in Kuroo's back.

"I shouldn't have told you, I am sorry... I-I understand it if you don't want to be friends anymore. It was just really hard to... to hide it, painful even" He felt a cold feeling on his cheek, so he looked up at the sky. It was completely grey, no skies where to be seen. A few drops more dived down from the sky and on top of the two volleyball players. It was turning into a down pour. The drops hard like stone. Cold like ice.

"Sorry Kenma, but I guess you have to survive with me for the rest of your life"

Kuroo grabbed his childhood friends hand and moved it toward his chest. It was pounding, fast. Kenma was surprised that his heart was pounding even faster than his. More raindrops swam down Kenma's face, no, tears?

The half blond boy leaned forward over his friends shoulder and looked at his face. He was blushing, heavily. The raven haired boy was biting his lower lip as he tried to keep his smile at bay. He then stopped walking and looked up at the stone colored sky.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He softly spoke and averted his gaze toward the shorter boy, who was blushing from top to toe.

Kenma hid his face in the crook of his friends neck.

"You remember our promise. Romance wouldn't come in the way of our friendship, I didn't want to break that promise since-"

"hahahahaa, you really are an idiot, aren't you!?" Kuroo interrupted him with his Kuroo laugh. "I meant other girls, we shouldn't stop being friends because of another chick. I never meant if we fell in love with each other!"

 _Huh... what?_

Kenma protested and stuttered out nonsense. He felt like an idiot. He had been worried about something that he shouldn't be worried about!

"Kenma" Kuroo said with a calm and reassuring voice.

"I love you"

Every thought were erased from the young boys head as those words were muttered from his crushes lips. The rain disappeared. The cars disappeared. Every negative thing that had ever happened disappeared. Only happiness and butterflies remained.

He smiled a genuine smile and leaned forward, kissing his best friends neck and tightening his hold.

"I love you to, Kuroo... But can I ask you a question?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You remembered my phone, right?"

* * *

"hey, aren't Kenma and Kuroo coming to school today?" Inuoka asked and walked up to Yaku. The libero shock his head and threw the ball high up in the air.

"They are apparently both sick" He answered and received the ball again.

"Did Kenma make Kuroo sick!" Taketora laughed from behind them. Yaku shock his head and moved his gaze toward his two comrades.

"It was raining heavily yesterday when Kuroo was taking Kenma home. It must have gives Kuroo a fever, and worsened Kenmas condition"

 **A/N: I loved writing this the most. My fingers just pressed on every button and it never stopped. I was never that big of a shipper with Kenma and Kuroo, but I think I made myself ship them more now.**

 **I am so sorry for grammar mistakes! I got a fever and have barely been able to write at all, the positive thing is that it inspired this story. I hope you liked this story as much as I did, and if you have a pairing or request or a theme or something close, then please feel free to ask. Multiple requests are fine to.**


	4. DaiSuga

**A/N: My bad attempt on writing an angst-ish story. I have never been any good with it, so please bear with me!**

Suga never talked to others about his emotions, it wasn't that he was scared, he just didn't want to be pitied. He knew his feelings were one-sided. He was gay, his best friend was not. Tomorrow though he would go over the line, something that awoke the nerves in the young volleyball player. He fidgeted with his hands and looked back and forth toward the heart formed box on his table. He was sitting completely alone in his kitchen. Only the light from the candles illuminated the dark. Half an hour ago the electricity went out and he haven't been able to get it back on.

Tomorrow was valentines day. He would of course not confess, but he would give Daichi chocolate. He had made them himself, hours and hours used in the kitchen, trying to make it perfect. He wasn't a cook, he sucked at making food so this was a hard task, but all the hours of practice had paid of. He smiled a genuine smile to himself and bit his lower lip. He couldn't wait until he gave his crush the chocolate he had made for him.

* * *

Suga sat on a bench beside the gym. He wanted to go inside, but his nerves overwhelmed him, making him unable to think. He bit his lower lip again. The box with chocolates sat beside him on the wooden bench, waiting to be opened. He heaved a deep breath and stood up .

"Suga, aren't you coming in?" A familiar voice asked, making the silver haired male blush a deep shade of red. He furiously nodded, not looking at the male standing beside him. He grabbed the box with a tight grip, begging that he wouldn't look too pathetic.

"Suga, are you okay?" Daichi asked with a concerned voice and tilted his head to the side. Suga jolted when he felt another hand touch his shoulder.

"W-why are you asking?" The nervous teen asked and looked everywhere except for the teen in front of him. he gulped.

"You bite your lip when you are nervous, idiot. Didn't you think I would notice?" the captain laughed and smiled. The silver haired teen felt his cheeks heat as he moved the chocolate up toward Daichi and pushed it into the other males hands, desperate and scared.

"T-this is for you. I didn't have anyone else to gi-give it to, so I thought I... I would just give it to you" He blurted out, stammering more than he had hoped. He squeezed his eyes shut and begged for the opposite person to take it without any questions. His shoulders trembled. When a few seconds had passed, Suga slowly opened one eye to see why he hadn't accepted his chocolate.

The captains mouth hung agape, his eyebrows tight together, probably in deep thought. When he was about to grab the box, a females voice was heard from the distance.

"Sawamura!" She spoke. The raven haired male moved his gaze toward the girl running toward them. When she was a meter away, she stopped and leaned her hands on her knees, her breath coming out in deep puffs. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

When she smiled at the volleyball captain his facial expression turned to normal. A genuine smile grew on his lips. "You know what day it is today, right? I am sorry I didn't get you any chocolate, I am a bad cook and was sure you had gotten plenty of chocolate already" She laughed.

Sugas stomach turned. He looked away from them and froze when the chocolate box was taken from his hands.

"Here, Take this!" Daichi nervously said and gave her the chocolate, a big blush visible above his nose. Yui looked from Daichi to Suga, then back again.

"I am sorry, it is bought... but I hope you like it!" Daichi's voice broke. She thanked him and nodded. When she had gone away, the captain looked at Suga with a blush on his face. When he noticed the silver haired boys confused stare, he realized what he had done.

"Oh... sorry Suga, I didn't think. I kind of acted on impulsion" He then scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. The co-captain slowly shock his head and smiled a heart warming smile.

"Its okay Daichi, you like her don't you? I wish you the best of luck" The shorter boy walked passed his fellow volleyball player, holding in the tears wanting to spill. It wasn't that important anyway. He learned how to make chocolate out of this, he could make some for his mother when he got home after practice.

* * *

The sound of the other students chatting infiltrated his ears. His hands rested comfortably in his pockets. Someone patted his shoulders, making him turn around to see who it was. There stood Yui, an expression Daichi couldn't quite put his finger on plastered on her innocent face. Her eyebrows were drown together, but she didn't look angry.

"The chocolate was really good! I didn't know you knew how to make homemade chocolate?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

 _What? homemade!?_

Daichi's mouth hung agape as her words repeated in his head. Suga had made homemade chocolate for him? He had no idea that Suga knew how to make sweets. A warm feeling grew in his pale cheeks as realization dawned upon him. Regret and fury grew in the pit in his stomach as he also thought about the effect of his own actions.

The short haired female in front of him gave him a crooked smile and nodded.

"Go to him, idiot" The words that was muttered from her mouth reached his ears, making him turn around running in the opposite direction. It was all a misunderstanding, he had to tell Suga why he gave Yui the chocolates. He looked inside Sugas classroom, the bathrooms, the gym, everywhere. Asahi hadn't seen him today either.

When he wanted to give up he heard a soft sob. His feet carried him forward, running behind the gym. There he sat, his head between his knees.

"Suga!" The captain sat beside the hurt teen. When the co-captain looked up, Daichis heart shattered into pieces. The silver haired boys eyes where swollen and red. A few tears trailed down his soft cheek.

"I am sorry Suga. I-" he stopped when Suga leaned his head back between his knees again.

"I am not in love with Yui" This grabbed Suga's attention, he looked at him with raised eyebrows. Daichi nodded.

"I am not. I gave her the chocolate because I was nervous. I was afraid that she would think we were together, I didn't want to bother you... if any rumors came out. At the same time I was incredibly happy that you gave me chocolate, so I didn't think correctly and acted without thinking. I am so sorry Suga" He moved his hands forward and grabbed the shorter boys shoulders gently. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he silently begged for Suga to forgive him. The last thing he wanted was for Suga to be sad, especially if it was because of him.

After half a minute Sugawara bit his lower lip, holding in the smile growing on his lips. He then leaned forward and hugged the love of his life.

 **A/N: This one was bad. I know. I am pretty sure it is the worst one so far. Don't expect any more stories where I try to pull in some angst. If you have a pairing or scenario you want to see, please comment. I would love it if you maybe had an AU you wanted to request. Sorry for grammar mistakes!**


	5. IwaOi

**njoyable to write, but I don't personally think it ended well as a finished result. I hope you like it though!**

 **Warning: This chapter doesn't involve sexual intercourse, but it is hinted!**

The clock above the door slowly ticked in a steady rhythm. The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours. He slowly breathed in and out while shivering. It was rather cold outside and the heater didn't work well. He leaned forward on his toes and adjusted the star shining on top of the christmas tree. With a satisfied smile he took two steps back and looked at the beautiful creation in front of his eyes. He had really outdone himself this time, spending more time than ever with the green tree. The brown wood wall behind it only made everything better.

A cracking sound came from behind him, making him turn around in curiosity. Iwaizumi leaned his head down and walked inside the small cottage. The door was very small so you would pound your head in the door frame if you didn't lean down. Oikawa found this very cute.

In his hands he carried some wood fuel to put on the fire... that Oikawa had forgotten to light.

"Idiot, didnt I tell you to fire it?" The shorter boy said in a stern tone and shock his head. He walked toward the fireplace in the corner and lit it with some wood and a few newspapers.

"I thought you meant the heater, sorry Iwa-chan!" Oikawa apologized while holding his palms together. He wore a childish grin which made the spiker blush.

"well, it doesn't matter now. I see you have decorated the christmas tree?" Iwaizumi stood up and eyed the green object up and down, a genuine smile plastered across his small lips.

Iwaizumi had begged his parents to let him and Oikawa stay at his cottage for christmas, and after a month of asking every morning and night, he was allowed to. Tomorrow was christmas eve and it was the first time they had ever celebrated it together alone, either his or Oikawas parents were always there.

From the corners of his eyes he saw something foggy in the air. He moved his gaze toward Oikawa and saw him move his hands back and forth together. His breath was white and misty. A small red tone was detectable on his soft cheeks.

Iwaizumi moved toward Oikawa and softly grabbed his hands. He held both of them in his palms and moved them up to his mouth, blowing warm air into some of the spaces between his fingers in order to heat up his boyfriends shivering hands. While doing this his gaze moved up toward the startled teen. Iwaizumi didn't know if the redness on the setters face was because of the cold or the act, but he hoped it was the later.

After he thought his hands were warm enough he stretched Oikawas palms open and left kisses around. He trailed them upwards, earning a giggle from the captain.

"Iwa-chan, that tickles!" Oikawa bit his lip to stifle the giggle escaping from his mouth, something that in Iwaizumis eyes only added to his charm. The shorter out of the two continued trailing kisses up the others arm, when he reached his neck he assaulted the skin with kisses. When Oikawa was distracted the so called Iwa-chan moved his hand toward the others stomach and pushed him down onto the wooden floor, tickling the life out of the poor teen.

"Haha! Stop Iwa-chan! ple-please I am dying here!" The volleyball captain laughed between the words, he was completely powerless beneath his childhood friends grip. Iwaizumi took a pause to let the alien obsessed boy breath, but Oikawa grabbed this chance and crawled as fast as he could toward the door. The second his hand was on the door handle, his right foot was grabbed. The brunette looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend crawl on top of him and pushing him toward the door. He turned him around so that they were facing each other and grabbed his shoulders.

Iwaizumi stilled though when he saw Oikawa grin with a mischievous expression. When the now confused boy rose an eyebrow, the captain jerked his head upwards. Iwa-chan looked up and saw a mistletoe hang on top of the door. He sighed.

"You planned this, didn't you...?" He said with a monotone tone. He was far to used to Oikawas tricks to be surprised. Oikawas hands moved up to cup Iwaizumis cheek. His hands were warmer now than before, so that was a relief. Oikawas thumb dragged up and down the other males cheek, earning a powerful blush in return.

Oikawa then leaned in further while slowly closing his brown eyes. When their lips came in contact with each other, Iwaizumi moved his hand up behind Oikawas hair, brushing the brown strands with his fingers.

Oikawas right hand moved down the other teens back, pulling him closer. He wanted to be even closer to him, but the thick wool hoodies separated them from direct contact.

As their innocent kiss progressed to something more, Iwaizumi had crawled into Oikawas lap. His right hand was at the hem of the hoodie in attempt to pull it off of him, but got interrupted when Oikawa suddenly fell back.

Iwaizumi slowly moved his gaze upwards and saw his mom stand outside with the door open. Oikawa looked at her with his head dangling above the snow.

The setter then smiled with teeth showing and waved toward the flabbergasted woman. Their position was kind of awkward, since Iwaizumi was positioned on his lap and Oikawa had a few lovebites on his arm.

"I came to give you extra food... but it seems you boys are hungry for something else so I will come back tomorrow"And with that she left the two blushing boys, who was too embarrassed to even continue. Never again did they make out while leaning on the entry door.

 **A/N: This one feels very different from the others, I hope it was acceptable though. I hope you liked it and I am terribly sorry if you detected any grammar mistakes. I am currently working on multiple stories and projects, so I am sorry if I post a little slow. Please comment on how you felt about this story, I much appreciate it. See u next time** (/^▽^)/


	6. Akaashi X (female) reader

**A/N: Once again another angst-ish story. I am bad at it, but when I wrote this it just escalated toward a sadder direction than what was intentional. I also wrote something I have never ever written before, a second point of view story. I love to read character x reader stories (I never imagine myself in them though, I imagine a made up character every time). I really wanted to try writing in this way, so here is one. And sorry for the late update.**

 **if you are not used to reading this way, then these are the ones I used: (H/L) : Hair length, (L/N): Last name, (F/N): First name, (E/C): Eye color.**

Your (H/L) hair blew in the cold wind as you turned around facing the love of your life. He stood in front of you completely nonchalant. You bit your lower lip and looked down at your toes. The nerves were sneaking up on you. Your shoulders shock slightly as you breathed in heavily. This was the day. You had planed for three weeks now that you would confess to him after this game. Akaashi had been looking forward to it, so you didn't want to distract him and decided to confess when he had calmed his nerves down.

He raised and eyebrow when you hadn't said anything.

"(L/N)-chan, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it..." Akaashi moved his hand up toward your cheek, tilting it upward to get a better view of your face. Your face warmed and a reddish tone tinted your soft cheeks. You stared right into his entrancing eyes. Starting to feel weak in the knees, you looked away from him. When he finally caught on the situation he retrieved his hand and scratched the back of his neck, a faint blush visible above his nose.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Akaashi-kun!" Someone interrupted him from behind you. You looked over your shoulder and saw a short girl with brown hair running toward your direction. When she arrived she bowed her head down and gave the male a letter.

"I... I really like you, Akashi-Kun! Please take my confession into consideration!" She practically screamed, making you lean away in fear of your ears safety. The girl finally noticed you and slowly looked toward where you stood.

"Oh, its just you (L/N)-san... Do you think you could leave us alone for a few minutes...?" It was more of a command than a request, but you smiled toward her and nodded your head anyways, hiding the fact that you were slowly killing her in your head.

Akaashi said something to you as you left, but you chose to ignore it because of the desperate girl in front of him. You didn't like her, but still thought it would be best for Akaashi to properly hear her out.

* * *

Your fingers trailed around the rim of your cup. The content inside gone. Your friend sat in front of you on her chair facing your way. She leaned her stomach toward the back of the chair and grinned with teeth showing.

"You confessed, didn't you? What did he say? How did he react?" Your friend bombarded you with questions and leaned back and forth. She had way to much energy.

You didn't answer her and continued solving the math problem instead. You could feel her bore holes on your forehead with her gaze.

"Don't tell me... you bailed didn't ya'"

You slowly looked up at her and gave her a lopsided smile, making her sigh and groan in frustration.

"You don't understand, it was a mission fail. I had to retreat!" You exclaimed and raised your hands up, trying to convince her with hand motions. It didn't help, she literally looked at you like you were the most idiotic thing ever existing on earth. She stood up and walked out of the classroom, no more words, she was apparently done with your bullshit.

You sighed to yourself and moved your (E/C) orbs toward the window and stared out. It was raining, you regretted not bringing an umbrella.

Your eyes trailed downwards. There stood a short brown haired girl and... Akaashi-kun?

Your palms moved up toward the cold glass. She was tugging at his sleeve and jumping up and down, a happy expression plastered on her cute face.

You bit your lower lip and returned toward your math book. Your fingers held around the pencil and moved toward the page, forcing yourself to write and solve questions.

You finished one solution, then another. When you got to the fourth question your hands shakingly moved up toward your cheek, stopping the tear from dancing down. Your vision grew more and more blurry the longer you looked at the solution. You slowly turned around to inspect the classroom in case someone else sat there too.

When no one was anywhere to be seen you blew your nose on your sleeve, you rarely did it, but desperate situations required desperate measures.

You packed your bag and slowly stood up. Your feet moved toward the bathroom. On the way you bumped in someone.

"Sorry" You mumbled and walked passed the person, who grabbed your arm, halting you in your steps. Your eyes wandered toward the male, which made your heart throb heavily against your chest. There he stood, one of the prettiest and nicest boys you have ever met. His facial expression was formed into a confused one.

"Have you been crying? Your eyes are slightly red and-"

You interrupted him by going into the toilet and slamming the door shut. You locked the door and leaned your back toward it, slowly falling down onto the floor and bringing your knees up toward your chest. The sound of Akaashi stammering could be heard from outside. You regretted walking away so rudely, but you couldn't bring yourself to let him see you in such state, even though he had already seen you...

You sighed and leaned your forehead in you palms.

"Hey... (L/N)-chan... please open the door" He mumbled. An image popped into your head of him leaning toward the door in the same position like you on the other side. A smile formed on your mouth.

You sniffed and looked up toward the ceiling.

"So, did you say yes? You sure are a lucky guy aren't you? It isn't everyday someone asks you out" You said, high enough for him to hear you.

After a few seconds he answered with a raspy tone.

"Thats not the reason your sad, right?" You were sure his tone broke slightly, but choose to ignore it and wiped the tears away.

"You are so full of yourself, Akaashi-kun. Of course not. I wish you the best of luck" You forced a giggle and stood up. Grabbing a tissue, you poured some cold water on it. You then moved it up under your eyes and gently patted the skin beneath, trying to get the redness to disappear.

After half a minute you unlocked the door and stood in front of him with a big smile.

"I kind of read something sad, thats why I cried. I am sorry to worry you" You screeched the back of your head and grinned, hoping it didn't seem forced.

"I am not going to go out with her" He bluntly stated and walked away.

 _Huh?_

"Hey, what do you mean by that!?" You ran after him and jumped up on his back like you usually did. He stopped and looked up at you.

"It means what I said. I am not going to go out with her. I don't have any interest in her. You jump to conclusions to fast you know" He paused, then mumbled the last part "I was kind of relieved that you were jealous, you know... don't lie and say it was because of something you read..."

Your leaned further forward with a shocked expression painted on.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Hey, get off of me, you are to heavy to ca- ow!"

"Never say that to a girl, no... never say that to anyone!"

He grumped to himself and shock his head.

"Hey Akaashi-Kun..." His attention moved toward you again while raising an eyebrow.

"I love you"

 **A/N: Okay, I did it. It ended up horribly as predicted, but its better to upload trash than not uploading. Originally I wanted to chose Nishinoya for this one, but Akaashi completely invaded my thoughts... so I had to use him.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it even though it is written differently than the others. Wish you all a good day!**


	7. Kagehina 2

**A/N: I have bearaly had time to write on this because of school and stuff. I am also currently working on a difference project. I think this one became a little weird, but hope it is good enough! Sorry for grammatical errors.**

The small red locks fell in between the raven haired boys fingers. He untangled the lumps and dirt from the usual soft hair and groaned in frustration. This was happening to much lately. Hinata would come over late at night covered in dirt and soil, on rare occasions even having a black eye. He refused to tell Kageyama why, the only thing he would answer when asked was "don't worry about it, just help me out, please".

This went on Kageyamas nerves. He wanted to kick some sense into that idiot. On purpose he pulled some of the strands harder than the others, making the smaller boy wince.  
"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Hinata shouted and looked up at the setter. They both sat in kageyamas bathroom, there were too much dirt tangled in the red heads wild hair.  
"You are an idiot, you know that!" He answered with a stern tone.  
The decoy pouted and looked down at his lap, he wanted to say something back, but kageyama was right.  
"It looks like you have fallen into a rosebush..."  
The smaller teen giggled as the words were muttered from the setters mouth. A blush formed over kageyamas nose. Hinatas laugh was like music to his ears.

"So, will you tell me?" Kageyama moved so that he stood in front of the redhead. His hands crossed in front of his chest.  
The boy in front of him looked down at the floor and bit his lower lip before responding "nothing special, you shouldn't be worried about it..."  
Kageyamas brows furrowed. He clicked his tongue. His hand moved up toward his own hair and scratched it, he was getting tired by Hinatas act.

"Can you at least tell me if it is something dangerous or not?" The setters tone turned into a worried one. He was leaning in front of Hinata to match his eye level. His fingers brushed away the strands from his forehead, revealing two coffee brown eyes that usually always smiled. Now, they looked sad. Only half open and looking downwards. His eyebrows were relaxed, making the shorter teen look tired. Now that Kageyama was inspecting the orange haired kid`s face more clearly, it was apparent that he was exhausted. Two eye bags rested beneath his eyes.

Why hadn't Kageyama noticed this before? It was his job as Hinatas boyfriend to notice things like this. He was supposed to know it if something was wrong. Why didn't he notice this? The grayish color was really visible too!

He moved his hands over his boyfriends eyes and shielded them. He wanted Hinata to relax, even for a second. The redhead sticked his lower lip out and moved his hands up to grab Kageyamas.

"Dont" Was the only word the raven haired teen muttered. Hinata stopped and slightly tilted his head to the side. Beneath the setters palms a warm feeling was detectable. A reddish shade grew on the short teens face too. He was blushing.

This made Kageyama more aware of the situation. He was leaning in front of Hinata and holding over his eyes without any explanation. Their faces so close that their noses were barely touching. Their breaths intermingled. He slowly leaned closer to the spiker, his eyes closing in the process. His own cheeks heated the closer they came.

A thought jumped into Kageyamas mind. He was extremely happy. Hinata was someone he grew to love over time, he never thought that the decoy would feel the same way about him. The day he confessed to the short boy, he walked up to him and responded to his answer by kissing him on the cheek. That memory always made him smile, no matter how sad he was.

As his lips touched the other ones, time completely stilled. They were the only ones in the world, nothing else mattered. Hinata responded by tilting his head to the side and grabbing Kageyamas soft cheeks.

"Hey, are you finished ye- What the hell are you doing?" Kageyamas mother stood behind the door, her head poking out. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes wide, Hinata was scared they would plop out. Her eyebrows shut up so far they were hiding behind her short fringe.

Kageyamas blush grew as he stood up and slammed the door closed.

"Knock on the door first!" He shouted.

"Lock the door first!" She responded.

 **A/N: A there you have it. Here it ends. I wonder what actually happened with Hinata... hmmm... Guess we will never know** ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯. **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it is so short! Any request? Don't be scared to leave a comment, I don't bite.**


End file.
